


Old Dog, New Tricks

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Bottom Krauser, Breeding Kink, Circumcised Cock, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Valentine's Day, Verbal Humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, and after a romantic dinner at Leon’s favorite restaurant, Krauser introduces him to the art of pet play. With a silicone dog mask in hand and a bunch of toys at their disposal, Leon is unfortunately new to all of this. Thankfully, Krauser will show him the ropes for tonight. But little did the latter know, this would awaken a great desire in his boyfriend.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a thing I've never done before. I’m not a fan of pet play, to be honest. This includes kitten play and, the topic of this fic, puppy play. It’s not a genre of smut I enjoy with enthusiasm. But after a spicy discussion on Discord, I decided to write this for Valentine's Day because why not. Take note, however, that I don’t know how pet play works, so take this as my first try.
> 
> So yeah. It’s a tad longer than usual on my fics. But that’s the joy of writing fanfiction. You don’t have to make the best fic ever as it’s for self-indulgence. And I wanted a little break from working on the Wesker/Leon fic.
> 
> Anyway, enough talk. Here’s the fic. Happy Valentine's Day, you horny bunches of oats!

The alarm on the bed stand droned when the clock struck 7:00 AM, stirring Leon awake. He reaches over to the button on top and flicks it off, yawning as he felt a pair of large arms wrapped around him. Behind the blond, his boyfriend, Jack Krauser, was not awakened by the alarm as he rumbled in his sleep. The larger man was spooning against Leon as they both laid under the sheets even as the robins chirped outside.

Smiling, the shorter blond dozed off as he waited for Krauser to wake up. In comparison to himself, the other man was a deeper sleeper and rarely woke up immediately to the alarm. But he never slept past 7:30 AM, however. It was here that Leon realized they were both sleeping nude.

He recalled last night, where the younger man had his wrists cuffed to the headboard and he allowed Krauser to play with him as the other blond pleased. Leon was introduced to the art of BDSM by his boyfriend a few months prior, something he was still inexperienced to this day. Even to the middle of February, Krauser still had to exercise caution as the other man was not adept at this yet. Thus, they had a set of rules with one of them being that if Leon objects to something, he would use their one safe word. It was not only a game of pleasure, it was also a game of trust so the older blond could learn the other man’s limits.

Before Leon could doze back off into sleep, Krauser stirred and opened his eyes before hugging the other man closely, waking him up.

“Morning.” The older blond greeted his boyfriend as they looked at each other’s eyes. Leon smiled back before kissing him, grinding into him in the process. The larger man pulled away and laughed as he held the other blond still. Even if he enjoyed having sex with Leon, it was too early for this.

“Easy, Leon. I don’t want to do it right now.” Krauser chuckled as he relaxed the shorter blond before sitting up to roll his shoulders. Leon pouted as he turned over to look at the other man’s toned back.

“But Jack. Last night was wonderful. Can’t we just stay in bed?” He pleaded with his boyfriend, yawning mid-sentence as he reached a hand over to Krauser.

“I would love to. But we have a big day today.” The larger blond told Leon as he turned to the other side of the bed to stand up. The other man sat up too and got on the floor to hug Krauser as the latter stretched after a long night asleep in bed.

“And what are we doing today?” Leon inquired of his boyfriend as he reached a hand to the larger blond’s chest. Krauser smiled to himself, guessing that last night got the younger man riled up. But he had to deny Leon’s advances again as he remembered what day it was. A truly special day.

“Do you know what today is?” Krauser quizzed the shorter blond as the latter held onto him tightly. Leon thought for a while as he pawed the other man’s toned abdomen. The owner of the abdomen hummed in content as he allowed the shorter blond to think. By the time it hit Leon, he imagined a lightbulb materializing over his head like in the cartoons.

“Oh, it’s Valentine's Day.” The younger man remembered what today was as his eyes lit up. Krauser laughed before he turned around and petted Leon’s cheek. They looked at their eyes for the second time today as Leon stroked the older blond’s tousled hair back.

“Yeah. And this day is just for you, Leon. I want to make you feel special.” The larger man revealed as he gave Leon a bear hug. The shorter blond had a wide smile over his face as he grabbed onto Krauser’s muscular back, laughing the sweetest laugh that felt like music to the other man’s ears.

“I guess you’ve been waiting for this day so you can patronize me, Jack.” The younger man spoke with joy and his typical snark as he nuzzled into Krauser’s pectorals. The latter could not help but smile along with his boyfriend as he caresses the back of the younger man’s neck.

“Come on. Let’s take a shower and get some breakfast.” Krauser replied before they walked together to the bathroom. They both showered together, cleaning each other’s bodies before lathering their skin with their favorite body washes. There was some teasing from Leon as he tried to get the older blond to pin him to a tiled wall. But Krauser told him to be patient, as today was not just about mind-numbing sex but rather love and affection. It _was_ Valentine's Day after all.

The two men dried each other off before dressing themselves. As Krauser discovered when they first dated, Leon enjoyed cooking and was kind enough to teach the other blond how to. The younger man taught him how to make scrambled eggs, and although some parts came out burnt brown, it was altogether a great meal to pair with pancakes. As for Leon, he had a terrible sweet tooth and drizzled his pile with syrup.

They discussed what to do today as they ate their breakfast. The weather was calm and there was no snowfall until tonight. Leon asked if they could go to the local park with the pond, which the larger blond accepted, reminding him that today was his day. But before they went out, the shorter man grabbed a leftover bag of peas from the freezer. Krauser never questioned him why and they went to the park as planned. The two men walked together, talking and joking with one another until they sighted a bench not too far from the pond and sat there. It was here that the older blond learned why Leon got the peas in the first place.

He tossed them towards the water the mallard ducks swam in, which the dabbling waterfowl gladly ate. Here, Krauser asked why not bread, to which Leon revealed that bread was not good for ducks, saying it does not have enough nutrients. The larger man asked no further questions as he joined in. By the time the bag was running low, the younger blond rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder as they listened to the calm water and the calls of the mallards as they quacked with one another.

Before lunch, they used up the last of the peas before leaving, making sure to place the bag in a garbage can before they left the park. When the two men arrived back home, they made a quick lunch and decided to watch a film of Leon’s choice as they sat together on the couch. Krauser was surprised to find that the film the younger man wanted to watch was a flick about dinosaurs, which came out in 1993 when the latter was a teen. Within the first quarter, the larger blond discovered that his boyfriend was nostalgic for this film.

But by the time the movie was in its third quarter, Krauser saw the shorter man’s hand idly brushing his thigh. Valentine's Day was still young, but he can tell Leon was growing impatient. The older man kissed him to calm the other blond down.

”It’s still too early, Leon.” Krauser told his boyfriend, who pouted while a character on-screen is torn apart by a raptor. He mewled in frustration even as the larger blond shushes and comforts him, having to pause the film so they wouldn’t miss anything.

“But Jack. I… I don’t know how to describe it. I feel like I want you to dominate me.” Leon replied as he blushed trying to speak. Krauser saw the look on the other man’s embarrassed face and pulled him up unto his lap.

“Yeah, I know. You’re horny.” The larger blond caresses Leon’s face as the other man gave him the puppy-eye look. “We can do it after dinner. I got coupons for your favorite restaurant.” Krauser continued and revealed that one of the coupons they got in the mail at the beginning of February was for Leon’s favorite restaurant.

“Really?” The shorter man’s eyes lit up and pleaded to his boyfriend for clarification. He never thought they would get some coupons for the Italian restaurant he loves to go to. It was a cliche place where young couples go for their dates, yet Leon loved their food.

“They’re on the side of the fridge. We can go there tonight.” Krauser answered as he touched his forehead with Leon’s own, while the latter grinned before the two men resumed their film. After the credits rolled, they took a brief nap with the younger blond laying on top of the other man’s chest.

By the time they woke up, it was 4:00 PM, only a few hours before the restaurant was packed at dinner time. So, they had to work quickly. After readjusting their clothes and hair, they got into the car and drove, which was a 30-minute trip to the restaurant. The two men did not have to dress formally as the place did not ask for their customers to be in suits and ties. Upon arrival, they were escorted to their table before placing their orders.

First, they got the appetizers, a standard combo of salad and breadsticks with dipping sauces; the shorter blond had to exercise restraint as the breadsticks filled him up in little time. Then came their entrees. For Leon, it was a plate of fettuccine alfredo with chicken and broccoli. For Krauser, it was chicken parmigiana with spaghetti to the side. Like back at the park earlier today, they talked and joked with one another as they ate, taking great care not to laugh when they’re chewing.

Finally, their dessert was delivered: a slice of tiramisu to share. The two men sliced it in half and ate their share, with the older blond taking one half and the younger blond getting the other. Krauser had to maintain his composure as he watched Leon slowly lick his lips clean of the coffee-flavored dessert, unable to tell if his boyfriend was non-verbally asking him to be bent over once they got home. The larger blond reassures himself that tonight will be worth the showering of affection.

At long last, their check arrived alongside the complimentary mints. Thankfully with the coupons, the two blonds got a discount. By the time they arrived home, it was 6:00 PM and it was starting to snow just as the weatherman foresaw. Behind the clouds, the moon was starting to rise in its dance with the sun and the night was young.

Krauser brought Leon up to their bedroom before sitting his boyfriend down at the foot of the queen-sized bed and began stripping him. Their Valentine's was about to end with a bang as they deeply kissed one another. The older man pets the other blond’s sides with his large, muscular hands as Leon softly moaned for him, already aroused as he rutted against his boyfriend’s abs.

_No. Not yet._ Krauser’s monologue reminded him before the larger blond pulled away, telling the other man he will be back and that he was grabbing something special for tonight. Leon nodded in acceptance and waited as his boyfriend exited their bedroom. It was a 10-minute wait before the older blond finally returned. He was fully nude and was carrying a large, hinged, black box. Leon gulped as he saw his boyfriend’s member swinging freely; even while flaccid, Krauser was large and imposing.

The older man kneeled on one knee and looked up to Leon with a smile. The latter was unsure of what the contents of the box were supposed to be; the crate was too large to house a bejeweled ring. The shorter blond’s voice was caught in his throat as he tried to figure out what to say. Then, Krauser spoke three simple words:

“Open it, Leon.”

Recovering his confidence, Leon placed his hands on the lid and slowly opened the box. Inside, there was a bright red cushion with various objects that were also raven-colored like the container. One item in the middle stood out on its own as the younger man picked it up to examine it. It was a silicone mask in the shape of a rottweiler dog’s head. Inside the crate, there were also floppy dog ears that came as optional accessories for the mask. But the mask and the ears were not the only commodities as there was a leash attached to a collar, mittens with pawprints on the palms, and a metal plug with an upturned, greyhound-like tail.

“Jack, I…” Like the cushioning in the crate, Leon was blushing as bright as a beetroot as he looked at the canine-shaped mask and felt how durable it was. The shorter blond has had some experience with S & M. But never pet play. “Is this for me?” He asked Krauser who watched him since the box was opened.

“No, Leon. It’s for me.” The older man disclosed. He then blinked as Leon fought with himself. No understanding of puppy play was one thing. But Krauser being into it? That was a new level of different 

“What?” The other blond questioned his boyfriend with that one word before the latter put the box down on the floor and sat up to face Leon. Krauser puts a reassuring hand on the younger man’s own as they make eye-contact.

“Hush. Put the mask on me, and I will show you.” He comforted Leon before sitting next to the other man and waited. Gulping down saliva, the shorter blond moved to kneel right behind Krauser before positioning the rottweiler mask over his head. The latter helped Leon in fitting the mask on, making sure the black silicone fits like a glove. Then, the younger man laced up the back, tying them so the mask doesn’t fall off. Once that was done, Krauser turned over to Leon and looked at him through the eyeholes.

“Jack, can you talk?” The shorter man asked his boyfriend. The mask kept the wearer’s jaw shut so all Krauser could do was grunt before shaking his head to say ‘no.’

“Oh.” Leon reprimanded himself for being stupid as the other blond reached down to get the crate on the bed and began helping the younger man out with the other toys. The ears were easy as all Leon had to do was to place them on Krauser’s head using slots embedded in the mask. Then, the shorter blond got the leash and affixed it to his boyfriend’s neck as the latter’s hands guided him. But the hands were not going to be free, however, as the mittens were next.

The younger man put the mittens on Krauser’s hands before securing them and noticing there was no thumb part and that the hands were balled up, making grabbing futile as all the larger blond could do was paw uselessly. Leon flushed through all of this and questioned how Krauser was supposed to use their safe word when he is unable to talk, and all he could use is body language. The shorter blond doesn’t even know the other man’s limits.

The larger blond then got on all fours and spread his legs, revealing his cock that was now erect alongside his hole. That sight of his boyfriend bending over made Leon’s mouth water like it awakened something inside of him. Krauser looked behind and blinked as if he was waiting for the shorter man to do something. It hit Leon what the other blond wanted.

He sits up and grabs a tube of personal lubricant from where they kept their other toys before moving back to Krauser. The latter kept quiet as Leon grabbed the plug and felt how heavy it was. Kneeling behind his boyfriend, the younger blond lubed his fingers up and lined them up to the other man’s hole, and pushed a teasing index finger in. Leon bit his lip when he never heard Krauser making a peep. Perhaps it was through sheer willpower? But there was no time for questions as the shorter man tested his fingering skills, moving it back and forth, wiggling it around.

Leon wanted to see what pushed the other man’s buttons, but he was frightened of hurting Krauser. He thrusts the finger back and forth for a few minutes before adding the middle finger. Here, the younger man felt some tightness as he kept fingering the older blond.

“Jack, please tell me you’re enjoying this. I don’t know if I’m doing right.” The shorter man questioned Krauser to see if he was doing good. Again, the larger man could not speak, but he grunted in approval as he nodded. With the reassurance, Leon smiled as he scissored his fingers, caressing Krauser’s toned buttocks with the other hand as he looked at the other blond’s hole clenching around him. The younger blond’s boyfriend always said his ass was a tight fit, but never had he thought that Krauser was also tight. Leon assumed he rarely assumed the role of the bottom.

He pushed the ring finger in and curved all three inside of the older blond’s hole. That made Krauser grunt when his prostate was struck. The shorter man’s smile widened as he searched for the bundle of sensitive nerves. He knew he found it when the larger man started to pant inside the dog mask as his cock leaked onto the sheets. Believing the other blond was ready, Leon pulled his fingers out and grabbed the plug again, warming and lubing it up before positioning it and slowly pushed the toy in, making Krauser’s breath hitch as the man was filled. Once it was fully inside with the tail poking out, the younger blond reached down to stroke his boyfriend’s cock as a reward.

“Good dog.” Leon praised him, teasing the other man’s exposed glans with the little finger. Soon, he pulled his hand away and moved over to the head of the bed to sit. The shorter man grabbed the leash and gave a slight tug, which Krauser felt as he walked on all fours to face the other blond. Leon’s cheeks started to hurt as he smiled, reaching a hand up to pet the larger man’s cheek. Krauser remained silent as he reached a mitten over to touch the younger blond’s cock.

“Is that what I think you want? You want to suck my cock?” The shorter man questioned his boyfriend as Krauser grunted his response. The latter is impressed that Leon was a natural at this. Perhaps the other man was too good at this. He lowered his head to “lick” the younger blond’s virility only to be stopped by a tug of the leash.

“No. You’re better off in that mask, Krauser. Allow me.” Leon reprimanded him by using his surname, forcing Krauser to look him in the eyes. The shorter man got off the bed and told his boyfriend to stay as he moved to the end of the bed, moving the box that housed the toys out of the way.

“Lay down.” The younger man ordered Krauser who did just that and laid down on his belly, providing Leon with a few of his backside. But the latter was not done. “Rollover.” He continued. Once again, the larger blond obeyed and rolled onto his back. He submissively spreads his legs to reveal the plug still embedded inside of him.

But the tail poking out of Krauser’s backside was not Leon’s concerns as he laid down and grabbed the older man’s cock. He stuck his tongue out and smacked the circumcised manhood against it before licking it, lavishing the glans with most of the attention. The shorter man then starts sucking it, moving his head up and down as he holds Krauser’s hips down with a firm hand.

Such a delicious treat this was. Leon was thankful for the date where they first mingled. The sex always felt majestic, but it was when they added BDSM into their playtime that it felt like the younger man was about to achieve nirvana. Just one simple thought of Krauser tying him up and staying on top of him for hours on end always aroused Leon without fail. But the idea of the larger blond _submitting_ to him? The shorter blond was already fantasizing about tying his boyfriend to a chair before riding his cock, begging to be bred like a vixen in heat.

Krauser groaned against the rottweiler mask as Leon deepthroated him. The latter continued bobbing his head before pulling off after a few minutes, noticing that the other man’s cock was leaking a steady stream. His face made a sadistic grin as he squeezed Krauser’s balls, denying the larger blond an orgasm.

“Not yet. You’ve been teasing me all day, Krauser. I am going to train the dog you are.” Leon scolded him before reaching down to toy with the tail. The older blond grimaced under the mask as he felt the younger man grabbing at the plug inside of his hole and started tugging. It held on tightly as Leon pulled at it like the other blond’s ass refused to let it go.

“You always said I was a tight slut. Never thought that you were tight too.” The shorter blond spoke cruelly, using the same tactics Krauser used. Fight fire with fire, as they say. He tugged the plug again as the muscles started to relent before shoving the toy back in, making the larger man gasped as it pushed against his prostate.

“You want it? To have me fuck your ass? You want that, don't you, Krauser?” Leon leaned over and yanked at the leash, forcing Krauser to look at him when he spoke the other man’s last name. It was here that the older blond concluded his boyfriend was _too_ good at puppy play despite this being his first time. He nodded his head with fervor as his cock twitched, making Leon smile as the latter caressed his pectorals.

“Just as I thought.” The shorter man spoke with sensual venom before he moved back to the end of the bed. He starts tugging at the plug, taking care not to hurt Krauser. With a _pop_ noise, the tail was freed as the larger blond’s hole barely gaped. Grabbing the lube once more, Leon slicked his erect cock up, already taking great pleasure in the noises.

Grabbing the other man’s hips as Krauser spreads his legs as much as he could, Leon slowly pushed into his hole, already feeling the tight heat encircling him. The older blond groaned against the canine mask as he was filled. Although the younger man was smaller than him, the sense of being stuffed felt like Leon was larger. The plug at its widest part was the same diameter as the shorter blond’s cock, but the cold metal was nothing in comparison to warm flesh.

Leon started with slow, experimental thrusts, allowing Krauser to adjust to the feeling. He licked his lips as he watched the other man’s eyes scrunch shut, his cock bobbed ever so slightly, leaking messily even if the younger blond had yet to locate his prostate. Such a tight, taboo heat. Leon was lucky to have Krauser bend over for him tonight.

He starts jerking his hips faster, not taking long to strike the sensitive nerves as the larger man groaned. The shorter blond had some difficulty finding it again, but he started to draw wonderful noises from Krauser as he thrusts upwards. Leon leaned over to face the other man.

“You’re such a stud, Krauser. God, the things I could do to you.” Leon spoke his fantasies out loud as he pulled at the leash, wanting Krauser to look him in the eye. “Tie you up, gag you, shove the biggest dildo in our collection up your ass. Make you watch me ride that big cock of yours. You want that, don’t you?” The older blond may be in a dog mask, but the younger man always considered him to be his stallion. The memories of feeling the man’s semen pour out of him awoke a powerful kink in Leon. He wanted to be bred by Krauser, be stuffed full for the rest of his days.

“Just imagine. You bound while I ride your cock with a ring at the base. Keeping you hard as I rode you over and over until I was satisfied. You already hear the things I would say. Right, Jack?” The shorter blond continued with his fantasy. He wanted Krauser to hear the filth he could say as he spoke the other man’s first name with devotion. Leon pulled away and grabbed the leash, which thankfully was about four feet long, before thrusting with abandon into Krauser, who started to moan. The larger man may be the bottom for tonight, but the description of Leon’s fantasy aroused him horribly. Perhaps they will indulge in the younger blond’s fetish in the future.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Please! I’m your breeding bitch! Come inside of me! More!” Leon taunted Krauser, taking care not to raise his voice too much without having their neighbors call the police. Both of the men were already waist-deep into the fantasy, as the younger blond’s tongue hung out as he thrusts deep into his stud. The older blond gasped as he felt his climax draw closer. Leon may have little experience with topping, but where he lacked in that department he excelled in describing his greatest fantasies.

The larger man came first with a growl, his cock pulsing before squirting. His boyfriend moaned in victory and grabbed it, stroking his virility as he came all over the other man’s chest. Krauser slumped back as his head swam while Leon resumed thrusting, wanting his completion. It took about a minute before the younger blond buried himself balls-deep into his boyfriend, filling him with seed.

He swiped his fingers across his torso, scooping up Krauser’s semen before popping them into his mouth. The older blond grunted at the sight as he came down from his high before groaning from sensitivity as Leon started stroking him.

“Not yet. I want you nice and hard for your reward after all this training.” The shorter man reassured him as he brought his cock back to life with skilled, devilish hands. Once it was fully erect again, Leon pulled his softened manhood out of Krauser’s hole, licking his lips at the sight of it pushing his seed out. But the younger man didn’t need his hands alone to get hard again. All he needed was his boyfriend’s cock.

“Sit up.” The shorter man ordered the larger blond, who listened and sat up. Albeit with some difficulty even as the shorter blond helped him. Leon grabbed the lube once more and started lathering Krauser’s manhood as he praised the other man, saying the latter was doing a good job and that he was a good dog. The praise ‘good dog’ repeated in the older blond’s head as the shorter man sucked on a nipple for a few minutes before getting into position. The same position Krauser was in when the now idle, cooling plug was inserted into him. Leon looked back and clicked his tongue, commanding the larger man to get on with it as he mounted his boyfriend. Then, Leon spoke three simple words:

“Fuck me, Jack.”

After some difficulty, Krauser pushed his cock in, listening to Leon’s moan as he was filled up. This was his reward after being a submissive pet to the younger man. Unfortunately, Leon was still in control as he had the leash in hand. With a tug, Krauser started thrusting slowly, trying to ignore the ticklish feeling of the other man’s semen trickling down his perineum.

“Good dog.” Leon commended him as the larger blond went all-in with each thrust. He panted in the dog mask as the younger blond smiled happily. Despite the mittens, Krauser hugged his boyfriend’s body, grunting as he thrust into the other man’s tight body. He was right on what he always said: Leon _was_ tight.

“More.” The younger man pulled the leash and demanded. A demand that Krauser obliged and started thrusting faster. This was how the reward was. With each tug, Leon either said faster, slower, harder, et cetera. The squeaking bed was starting to become a mess, with sweat, lube, and semen staining the gray sheets. The shorter blond whimpered when he felt Krauser’s cock brush against his prostate, which had been begging to be pounded throughout Valentine's Day.

“Are you close?” Leon asked the larger blond who grunted in affirmation. The shorter man knew his climax was bubbling up but not close enough. He wanted to delay the inevitable so they can come together. He sighed as Krauser continued to thrust balls-deep, the size feeling most exquisite. Within a few minutes, the younger blond’s cock was starting to leak, and he needed that release now.

“Jack, please…!” He lets go of the leash and grabs a pillow to hang on to. At first, Krauser was confused and slowed his thrusting, feeling guideless without the tug of the leash. Leon’s legs shook as he looked back with pleading eyes. “More! I need it! Fuck me hard!” He raised the volume of his voice and demanded to be dominated. The shorter man cried out when Krauser started thrusting fast and hard, just as his boyfriend loved it.

The younger blond’s tongue hung out as his eyes rolled up. He did not speak the pleas of being bred as he did when he was inside of the other man but moaned loudly to tell Krauser he was doing a good job. Under the canine mask, the larger man smiled as he pounded Leon with brute strength, leaving bruises in his wake. He snarled as he listened to the other blond trying to lower the volume of his voice. The one thing the two men didn’t need was a noise complaint.

Then, it hit. It hit both of them at the same time just as the younger man wanted. Leon sobbed as he spilled all over the soiled sheets, while Krauser groaned when he felt the younger man’s insides clench him to force out a climax. The latter stayed balls-deep as the shorter blond milked every last drop of his seed. By the time their orgasms ebbed, they collapsed after a long night of kinky sex.

Krauser was the first to move when he pulled out of Leon and rolled to his side. He tried to catch his breath but noticed the rottweiler mask that started all of this was getting stuffy. Without the younger man’s help, he was stuck inside of it and the mittens. The larger blond sat up and shook Leon, who at first was annoyed, but then realized what Krauser wanted. He too sat up and helped his boyfriend out of the mask before seeing the other man’s sweaty face and messy hair as the latter gasped for air.

“Are you alright?” Leon asked him with worry. Krauser steadied his breathing as the shorter man freed his hands. Once he was able to flex his fingers, the older blond laid onto his back before taking a deep breath as Leon watched him with concern.

“I’m fine.” Krauser comforted his boyfriend, who sighed in relief before laying on top of him. “Fuck, I first had my doubts you had it in you. But you proved me wrong, Leon. That was…” He stammered, unable to think of a word as he rubbed Leon’s back.

“Amazing?” The younger man finished his sentence before laughing. That made the larger blond chuckle as he moved Leon’s hair out of his face before kissing him. Krauser can pat himself on the back as tonight was amazing, as the shorter blond stated. They laid together with Leon’s head on top of his chest as Krauser caressed the back of his neck. The dog mask and mittens lied limp and idle on the bed. A few minutes passed before the younger man spoke again.

“We’ll probably have to sleep on the couch tonight and clean the sheets tomorrow. But first, let’s run a quick bath.” Leon told Krauser, who hummed in agreement before the two sat up. The shorter blond had some difficulty standing, but was able to make it to the bathroom with his boyfriend’s assistance. Upon arrival, the two men prepared a flower-scented bubble bath. What flower it smelled like, it mattered to neither Leon nor Krauser. They got in and laid together in the same way they started Valentine's Day: the larger blond spooning against his boyfriend with his arms wrapped around him.

“Jack.” The younger man called out the other blond’s name, who looked down and smiled as he combed Leon’s hair with his fingers. The latter grinned but grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist to stop him before speaking again.

“I hate to sound like a cliche, but this is the best Valentine’s Day I ever had. Same thing next year?” Leon thanked the other blond and asked if they can do it again for next year. The older man’s smile widened as he held onto the shorter blond. When they first started dating, Krauser never understood the appeal of Valentine’s Day. But after being with Leon for one and a half years, he can now see clearly without the heart-shaped box of chocolates and bouquet of roses clouding his senses. And the larger man wanted to make today special for his boyfriend. Not with just the new toys, but also the park visit after breakfast, the lunchtime movie, and the dinner date. In comparison to the tiramisu, the events surrounding the rottweiler mask _was_ their dessert.

“Whatever you say, Leon.” Krauser accepted Leon’s request, admitting that the day of Saint Valentine was a truly wonderful day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you _can_ teach an old dog…  
>  _-sunglasses-_  
>  new tricks.
> 
> YEEAAHHHHHH
> 
> I’m sorry. :(
> 
> On my Twitter account, I have been repeatedly mentioning the Wesker/Leon fic. Earlier this year, I said that I decided to delay it after the Capitol was stormed back in January, which on the plus side gave me more time to polish it.
> 
> Well, good news everyone! I now got a few chapters ready, and I believe I am ready to upload them. I’ll have it ready next week. Until then, I am going to take a nap. And fix my sleep schedule while I’m at it.
> 
> **Main/SFW Twitter:** @MoonwalkingZ  
>  **Horny/NSFW Twitter:** @IncognitoZear  
>  **Discord:** MoonwalkingZear #0656


End file.
